1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to marine engines, and more precisely to a system for sensing the presence of water within the exhaust manifold of a marine engine.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
When marine engines are operated in a saltwater environment, the abrupt deceleration of the boat can allow salt water to enter through the exhause riser of the exhaust manifold system. This salt water may collect in the lower portions of the exhaust manifold system and thereby causing oxidation and rusting of the parts therein. This premature oxidation of the metal parts in the exhaust system can also be caused from water which is circulated through the exhaust riser system leaking through a gasket or other fault within the manifold and collecting within a lower section of the exhaust manifold. There are presently no systems or devices which are manufactured or marketed for sensing the presence of water within the exhaust manifold so as to provide sufficient lead-time in order for the owner of the marine engine to correct the defect or to remove the water from the exhaust manifold.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a sensor which may be coupled through the exhaust manifold for actively and continuously sensing for the presence of water therein. When the presence of water is detected within the exhaust manifold, the operator may immediately take preventative action such as maintenance, repairs, etc.